


Lost and Found

by DesreeG



Series: Obey Me! Desree's adventures in the Devildom [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, How Do I Tag, Other, time for a nap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25693780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesreeG/pseuds/DesreeG
Summary: Desree has lost her DDD once again somewhere in devildom. How clumsy and irresponsible of her.
Series: Obey Me! Desree's adventures in the Devildom [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863250
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on what happened to me when I was still in school. I changed it up and made it about my MC Desree. Enjoy.

“Where is it?” Desree groans, throwing her pillow off her bed as she tries to find her DDD. It’s not the first time she’s lost it and it wouldn’t be the last.

“OI HUMAN! BEEL IS GOING TO EAT YOUR FOOD IF YOU DON’T COME NOW” 

Desree sighs, tucking the loose hair before grabbing her jacket and heading to breakfast. She comes into the room and sees the seven demons eating and talking amongst themselves.  
“I have a question,” Desree announces. “Have any of you seen my DDD?”

“You’ve lost it again?” Satan asks.

Desree frowns. “Why are you saying again as if I’ve lost it many times?”

“Because you have” Belphie says.

“…Have any of you seen it?”

“Where’s the last place you saw it?” Mammon asks.

“I don’t remember…I had it yesterday when I went to hand over a book to a teacher,” Desree explains. “Then I came home and you all came and forced me to watch movies and cuddle”

“Why don’t you start at RAD?” Lucifer asks. “I’ll ask around to see if anyone has seen it”

“I might as well start there thanks Luci” Desree says putting her coat on.

“What did you just call-”

“BYE!”

She waves as she turns around and leaves the House of Lamentation.

\--

Desree leaves the classroom defeated and walks towards the exit for the school. 

“Desree” A voice sings as she is engulfed in a hug.

She looks down and smiles. “Luke! What are you doing here?”

“I was doing a favour with Simeon,” Luke says as Simeon comes towards us.

“Hi Simeon” 

“Hi Desree fancy seeing you here” Simeon says. “Did you join extracurricular activities?”

“Ah no…I’ve lost my DDD” Desree mumbles.

“Again?”

“Yes again…”

“Do you know where it could be?” Simeon asks.

Desree scratches her head and shrugs “I’ve been everywhere so I have no idea”

“Afternoon everyone”

The two angels and Desree turn to see Diavolo standing there smiling at them.

“Afternoon Diavolo” Simeon says.

“Are you all here for the extracurricular activities?” Diavolo asks.

“Yes, well Desree is here to-” Simeon begins.

“Yup extracurricular activities!”

“Ah nice! Which ones were you thinking of?”

“Ah…the um…sporty one…”

“Ah ok well good luck with your choice” Diavolo says turning to leave. “Oh before I go”  
Diavolo reaches into his pocket and reveals Desree’s phone in his large hand.

“…Oh”

“It was in the classroom” He says placing it in Desree’s hand. “Please be careful with this Desree I can’t replace it again especially after the other incident”

“Yes sir” Desree exclaims saluting.

“Great, well you all have a great day I will see you later” Diavolo says before walking off.

Desree turns to the two angels and smiles.

“I will see you both later” She says.

“See you later” Luke says.

“Bye”

Desree skips out of the school before making her way back to the house when she sees a message from Levi asking to hang out. 

“There you are!” A voice says, moving her attention away from the text. She looks up to see her favourite demon standing there attempting to look high and mighty.

“Hey Mammon what’s up?” She asks.

“Oh I don’t know…” Mammon says looking unbothered. “I was just on my way to the store to check out some stuff; But since you’re here we can hang out if that’s what you really want”

“Oh sorry Mammon I can’t, Levi just asked me out to hang,” Desree says, showing the message on her phone.

In a swift move Mammon grabs the phone.

“Mammon hand it over!”

“One second” He says. “…And done there ya go”

She takes back her phone and sees that Mammon had replied to Levi rejecting his offer to hang out.

“Mammon.”

“You know you will have more fun with the Great Mammon than with that guy” Mammon argues, standing proudly.

Desree looks at him before laughing. “You’re so adorable you know that”

“A-Adorable” Mammon stammers whilst losing his footing. “You don’t call me-a powerful demon- adorable!”

“But it’s true” Desree coos. “Come on, let me pinch your cheeks”

“Forget this, I'm leaving,” He murmurs, walking off as Desree laughs.

Just then he stops and sighs before sticking out his arm to her.

“Well are ya coming or not?”


End file.
